To Love Ru: Wrath of Nemesis
by NAp51
Summary: Freed from her connection with Rito, Nemesis was cut adrift into the far reaches of the Galaxy. Now she returns to exact her revenge. Resistance is Futile.
1. Log 10

To Love and Prosper

Captain's Log

Stardate 1366.12

We have arrived at the Deviluke's star system for nearly a week now. We are staying in this gigantic space port, orbiting one of the massive gas giants. Here, the Astroboy could dock and get resupplied for the next leg of our journey.

Space station just doesn't explain what this monstrous place is. It's more like a floating metropolis wrapped into a giant ball like yarn. The city buildings sprout out around the yarn, turning the outer surface into roads and parks and footpaths. It is surreal to walk along the streets. You can see the road you're on curve up and over your head. Looking up, you could see the tops of buildings hang down like stalactites.

Meanwhile, the hangers are actually built into the city floor. Just like how your digestive system is an extension of the outside world, the space docks exist in these tunnels and are directly connected to the vacuum of space. Enclosed in this floating city was a bubble of air that everyone used for breathing. Lala tried to explain to me how the ventilation worked to keep the air fresh, but it all went right over my head.

Everybody aboard are hard at work these days. Save for some brief excursions out into the city, it's been all hands on deck. Most people are working hard to fix the damage from after many days of traveling at warp. Even without the Ferengi attack, our ship has still been worn out from our journey. While Zastin's team are working on repairs for the external hull, the rest of us have been busy scrubbing the decks from top to bottom.

There has also been a general change in room assignments. We had to shift living quarters so we could accommodate Kotegawa, Mio, and Risa. Yami and Mikan are now living together, with Yami taking my old bed. Risa and Momo are sharing a room, and Mea is now bunking with Nana. Finally, Mea and Nana round off everyone living in the bottom deck. On the flight deck quarters, we have Zastin and his crew. Some of the security team have left the ship and are going off to their home worlds. I would love to visit those places sometime.

As for me, I've got this spacious place underneath the bridge. It has a spectacular view into the depths of space. The viewscreen is slanted downwards, so that you could actually lie on it and see the stars underneath. Originally, it was a meeting room/second dining room, but Lala went and put in this giant bed large enough to sleep five people with room to spare. In fact, She, Haruna and me have been— ahem—using it together every night since. The old table is now my writing desk, which I am using to record this very log.

We have to stay here for a while. As the planet Deviluke is now the seat of King—or rather Emperor— Gid's galactic realm, we can't just drop in unannounced and expect a warm welcome. We're waiting to gain permission to visit the capital. Lala, her sisters, and Zastin have already left. They're going to talk to Gid. Hopefully, they could grant us a royal audience. As foreign travelers, we couldn't just waltz our way into the imperial palace.

I remember how they were greeted by crowds of onlookers when they emerged from the spaceport. Lala, of course, wanted me to join in with the royal procession, but Zastin flat out refused. I watched from the Astroboy's bridge as the three sisters were escorted to a royal shuttle. The vessel would thus carry the girls off to see their father.

Hopefully, they could secure safe passage for us.

In the meantime, there are still things to do.

Currently, I'm stuck at my desk filling out all sorts of forms. There's a lot of paperwork alone to document our ship, including what it looks like, who made it, and what we are carrying onboard. I also have to write down who we are, where we're from, what we want, how many of us are there…the list goes on. I say paperwork, but it's really a bunch of tablets, each with many, many pages of boxes to check and lines to write. Ugh! Such a bother! My hands are sore now for filling out all of these documents.

And I still have to get Yami a brand new ship.

*sigh* the duties of a captain are never done.

This is Rito, signing off.


	2. Mikan's Diary 6

Mikan's Diary 6

Stardate: 1367.21

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow morning, we are going off to see Momo's, Lala's and Nana's home. Our permission to visit the capital had been granted, and we were to to hitch a ride on an imperial shuttle that would take us directly to the palace. Of course, Zastin will be accompanying us all the way down. That's what the man himself told us, when he came back this morning.

Only Zastin managed to come back, and he brought some more unsettling news. It seems that some of the girls' suitors—not just Lala's—had gotten wind of their return and had been waiting for them in the capital. To make matters worse, the devilluke king had left the planet to deal with other matters, so the three sisters have been preoccupied with entertaining the guests and maintaining the empire's austere authority. I can't help but feel sorry for the girls. It must be terrible to have so many responsibilities foisted upon them. I can't believe the Deviluke king would be so irresponsible! After all, he is why we went travelling across the galaxy. He's the one who started all of this mess.

That said, Zastin's return was really ill timed, as It was during some truly terrible set of circumstances.

It all happened last night, when someone had hidden some sort of smoke bomb filled with Celine's pollen in my room. Rito was visiting me and Yami to talk about getting Yami a new space ship when it went off. We found the door locked from the outside, and the ventilation had been shut off.

Exactly what happened next…well…I'm not sure I can say; it was all quite embarrassing. I'm sure that the perp will reveal herself in time, when she logs the event onto the ship's computer. All I can say is that I lost something that night, but I've become closer to my brother.

Oh, and Sairenji-san is furious with him right now. In fact, when Zastin showed up, he was still kneeling on the cold floor while she chewed him out.

Anyway, these past few days have been hectic with all the changes. Yami is filling in for Lala-san as Chief Engineer. Meanwhile, everybody else have been trying to fill in for Lala-san, Momo-san, and Nana-san. Every day, I follow Yami around the ship, and listen to her talk about the intricate components that make the Astroboy work. I am learning so much stuff from the intricacies of space travel to the inner working of the warp core.

Recently, I've roped Rito into helping me with some of thekitchen work. It's extra helpful when his new bedroom is just behind my kitchen. I would wake him up early every morning, and force him out of bed. On days when he is especially resistant, I double his workload. This is compensation for him tricking me and making me so worried during the rescue mission. It's a tough job, cooking for a dozen people every day. When breakfast is finished, he is absolutely exhausted, at which point I haul him off to the showers.

This morning, we didn't make breakfast ourselves. Instead, we went out into the spaceport for some brunch. I enjoy any chance I get to go sightseeing in this floating space city. My mind still can't comprehend this place. You'd walk around as if everything was normal, but then you'd realize that the street you are on is curling up above your head. When you look up, you see all those buildings "hanging down" from the "ceiling". It's so bizarre!

Today, I was walking with Rito, Yami, Sairenji-san, and Mea-san, with many other girls tagging along. Both Tearju-sensei and Mikado-sensei were with us, and they recommended this popular eatery that had chains throughout the galaxy. All the food was exotic and delicious, and I pestered the cook for some good recipes.

After brunch, we went to find some dealers for space ships. As I mentioned before, Rito really wanted to help Yami with replacing Lunatique. After all, it was the least he could do after he had rammed the ship into that Ferengi frigate. We spent a good chunk of time searching through the many shops. Some had really high end ships that neither Rito nor Yami could pay for. In other places, the vessels weren't cheap, but you could tell they weren't even capable of handling the rigors of space travel. In the end, they couldn't find anything, and we got back to the Astroboy empty handed.

When Dinner was done, thanks to my favorite little helper, I went out again into the city. This time, I took only Rito with me. It's so nice to be alone with him, to walk with him hand-in-hand, and to talk with him about all the new sights and sounds we've experienced together. As of last night, our relationship has reached a new level of intimacy, and I confess, I don't mind as much as I should.

I really adore walking with him in these flower gardens. All of these strange and exotic plant life are so colorful! It's like nothing like we have at home! I especially love going out in the evening when the simulated daylight is turned off. That is when the flowers begin to glow like tiny lamps lighting up our path. They look so magical!

I wish we could spend more time like this together. . When Lala announced their nuptials, I was happy for them, but deep in my heart, there was this empty spot where something used to be. Yet, when I am walking in the gardens with Rito, that spot disappears.

I think I know what that spot is, and I think I know why Momo wants the harem plan to work so much. I have this suspicion that she has the same feelings I do, that even if I can't be the first or second in his heart, I still want to be with Rito. When we go to Deviluke tomorrow, I want to have a chat with Momo. Maybe we could make the harem plan work.

Together!


End file.
